Poetry From the Heart
by ian2671
Summary: a bunch of poem one shots, made by my girlfriend, hope u guys like it * i know bad summary* :P the poems are really good though
1. a single rose

**A/N: yo guys it's me Ian, and im finally back, i was talking with my girlfriend last few minutes ago and she said her hobbies were writing stories and poems (and damn she's pretty good) and i asked her if she would like to publish some of her poetry work, she said it was fine, so here i am posting some of her work, hope u guys and girls like it. reviews would be appreciated thanks, enjoy :D**

**A SINGLE ROSE**

A single rose, In a patch of thorns, A single drop of blood, From my finger, Water rains down on me, As I cry, I'm dying inside, As rose petals falls around me, I look deep inside, To see what's really there, What lies inside of you? Do you really care? I'm hurting, I'm dying, Inside I fall, But you don't catch me, You lost your wings, I see you falling alongside me, You tried to grab me, But I don't want to be saved.


	2. why?

**WHY?**

Every night I ask myself "why"? Why is everything falling apart? Why aren't you holding me? Why don't you care? I wish I could just let go, But still I ask myself why? Why can't I breathe without you? Why can't you see I need you? You're going to hurt me someday soon, And yet the question repeats, Why do you avoid me? Why does everything hurt? But babe, No matter how the word repeats, There's still the single question..., Why...?


	3. love me

**LOVE ME **

You say you love me, Prove it, Show me how much you love me, You never once cared, So why the change in heart, Is it because I'm not yours? You have made me cry before, So why do you wipe away my tears now? Is it because you can't bear to see me cry? You never told me everything was going to be okay, So why do you tell me now? Is it because you can't lose me? You never once let me go, So why do you apologise now? Is it because you love me?


	4. NCE

**NCE**

Darkness surrounds all around, I try to find a foothold, I stagger as I lose grip,I believed, But now I surrender, I lost everything I ever found,I've been forgotten, Broken and unseen, Forever has come,You may have found me, But I am still missing, My heart is broken,Twas once I loved you, Twas once I trusted you, Twas once you broke me,Once forgiven, Once forgotten, Once I needed you,But now I don't, Now you're gone, And I lay here,Thinking of what once stood, What once belonged, What we once had...


	5. all that's left of me

**ALL THAT'S LEFT OF ME**

I hide myself in my dreams, The darkness in me buried deep inside, All light disappears from my life, There's death all around,I cradle myself in my arms, As I cry, Agony has found me, Love has left me, Fire becomes me,My element is all that's left of me, I can't breathe, I can't feel anything, My tears fall, But I am numb inside,Darkness entombs me, Deaths grip has come to close, Where love once stood among my heart, Poison now lies.


	6. forget and regret

**FORGET AND REGRET**

I was never lonely when I was by you, I forgot the world when I'm with you, Now when I'm lying here without you, With every step I take away from you, With every move I make, I miss you more than before, Everything I did with you was worth it, Every little kiss, I fell in love with you, Every time I lay in your arms, I fall harder, Now I miss you more than anything, I wish you were here, I wish I was with you, I never wanted to leave you, I never wanted to forget what we had, Now I'm forced to forget and regret, I want you, Because baby your all I needed, I never meant to hurt you, I regret falling in love with you, All I have left of you is pain, My love is fading away, There's nothing left for anyone else, My trust falling apart, All I want to do is end it all, Is to end my pain.


	7. goodbye

**GOODBYE**

You say you want to die, Even when I hold you in my arms, You say you hate your life, Even though I tell you how much i love you,You hurt, You cut, You cry, You're slowly dying inside,You just lay there, I ask you to stay, You just close your eyes and say goodbye, I scream your name,You disappear from the world, I sit there and wait to die, My heart stops at dawn. As I whisper goodbye.


	8. unnoticed pain

**UNNOTICED PAIN**

My heart breaks at every word you make, I hear our melody, It's like a haunting song,You can't miss what you don't care for, You don't care for me, No one cares about me,We are hurt, We are lost, But not found,In my heart a mystery plays, You choose not to notice me, You wouldn't care if I was missing,I will not be missed, I will not be noticed, You are hurt,We are all in pain, No matter whom we love, We have to let go.

A/N: yo guys and girls, hope you like the poems so far. ill be posting a new story like this, but this one will have romantic poems and will have a plot, well hope you guys enjoyed it, me and my girlfriend would appreciate the reviews thanks.

*IAN2671 out*


End file.
